Motor vehicle seats in which ha seat heater can be adjusted to different temperature levels using a potentiometer are known. However, a heater of this nature does not provide optimum comfort.
In addition, ventilated and heated vehicle seats are known that are fully computer controlled. Such systems are expensive.
An operating device for a climate-controlled seat is described in DE 199 53 385. This device provides for an adjusting wheel with various detent positions and associated operating states. However, there is no technical description of how this association is achieved.